Serendipity
by TigressKama
Summary: During the summer after the Chamber of Secrets incident Harry encounters a troll. An alien troll. Apparently a whole group of these guys had fled their planet for a better chance at life. Now on Earth, and making friends, Harry wonders how much their going to affect his life. And how much he'll let a certain high Capricorn meddle.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. _

**Prologue: Getting Things Straight**

_**Harry's POV**_

**'Breaking News!'**

The breaking news headline caught my attention. I stood up from my spot on the floor and cracked my back. Aunt Petunia was having me scrub the floors for the guests that were coming tonight. They were business partners of Uncle Vernon's so the place needed to be spotless. Of course, I was the one to do all the cleaning.

**'One month ago the world powers were contacted by extra terrestrials. The message they received was one of peace, thankfully.'**

Now that was interesting. Wonder what they could have wanted though. With a bitter sigh I went back to scrubbing. I never got to go anywhere in the muggle world anyway, so chances are I wouldn't get to see one of them. In the background I heard Petunia shout for Dudley to come inside and watch the news. With loud thundering steps he rushed inside. I could smell his sweat from his short run over the ammonia on my rag and snorted quietly to try and get rid of the smell.

Pretty soon I worked myself into a rhythm with the rag, and the conversation just in the other room became background noise.

"What should we do? The broadcast says one of them is moving here." Petunia said to Vernon.

"Tell them to leave. We've got enough frea-" Vernon tried to reply.

**'The aliens, Trolls as they call themselves, were fleeing a tyrannical empress. In return they offered their technology.'**

Greet them like any other neighbors. But don't talk to them unless absolutely necessary. We've got enough freaks in this town, but at least these freaks have sense." He finished. Like water, his usual insult (read:name) for me rolled off my back like it would a ducks. I continued my scrubbing.

"Yes dear. But I have to wonder where in the neighborhood this... Troll, will be living." Petunia said. Vernon snorted in distaste. Dudley decided he'd heard enough about the aliens, probably because none of them were being killed or blown up in comical ways, and waddled back outside.

"No where near my house I hope." Vernon said. The sound of the news paper being flipped open sounded, and I knew that the conversation had ended. Once uncle opened his news paper all conversation with him stopped. I sniffled quietly and moved onto the next part of the floor. The ammonia was bothering me again, and that part of the floor was so clean I could see my face in it. Just the way my loving 'family' liked it. Funny how the 'freak' did more work than the 'decent folk'. Only two and a half months till I get to go back to Hogwarts.

About a week had passed since the news announcement, and the troll was moving in. The neighbors at number 6 had moved out two days before. They had said at their going away party, hosted at the Dursleys, that they were going to move to America anyway so they may as well give the home up for a good cause. I couldn't really bring myself to care, the neighbors at number 6 had been utter jerks, but I was interested in the Troll.

From my room I watched the moving truck pull up. The first person to exit the car opened the back of the car, and the next opened the door to the house. The last person to exit was obviously the Troll. The first thought I had was, 'Wow this guy is tall.' He could've given Hagrid a run for his money in the height department.

I continued watching the movers. My chores were done for the day, at least until the next time they needed me. The Troll moved with a rather...lazy gait. He moved like everything else was moving around him. And he had clown face paint. And polka dot pants. Did this have something to do with their culture? The trolls that'd been in the news all week hadn't been nearly as... weird as this one.

"Boy! Get outside and water the flowers! And don't you dare talk to the troll!" My head slumped forward, and beside me on the desk Hedwig hooted. So much for rest. I was hoping I could watch a little longer. Or read one of the many books that Dudley had abandoned.

I made my way downstairs, and out the door. The heat hit me and I felt sweat pool at my neck. I'd have to make sure I drank from the hose. Avoid dehydration and all that. Taking a moment to look around the neighborhood, I saw more than one window curtain opened to peer outside. Several eyes looked pointedly at me disapprovingly and I sighed. Hello rumors, old friend. I haven't seen you in a while. Dudley had gone to stay with Piers for the weekend, so I at least didn't have to worry about him.

I found the hose and began to water to magnolias. Maybe after this I could take a nap. Yeah, no, bad idea. The nightmares from my fight in the Chamber of Secrets kept recurring. Tom's arrogant smirk.

Ginny's motionless body.

The horrible slithering of the Basilisk.

Stabbing through its head and hearing its pain filled screams, and then pain pain so much pain-

"Heeeey motherfucker."

Wait what? I turned around and saw the troll standing just on the edge of the property. My confusion must have showed because he repeated himself.

"Hey motherfucker. I was just wondering if you could all up and show this motherfucker around the neighborhood. I just got to this miraculous little spot so I was wondering if you could help a brother out." I took a second to understand what he said. Then I looked at the window. The Dursleys told me not to talk to him, but he was the only one in this neighborhood who wasn't convinced I was the devil reborn. Should I do this?

"Sure." I replied. Turning the hose off and putting it away I wiped off my hands on my ratty clothes and offered it to the troll. He stared at it for a second before shaking it.

"My name's Harry Potter. What's yours?" I asked.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara." I turned and began to move down the street. There would be consequences later, but for now there was one person in this place that didn't hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: It's not mine._

**Chapter 1: Blind leading the blind**

By the time Gamzee and I got back the sun was about to set. I know I shouldn't have taken so long,it shouldn't have taken so long, but Gamzee had kept looking at everything and calling it 'miraculous'. I even had to stop him from looking at the sun! He told me that on his home planet the sun would burn your eyes right out of your sockets.

Why that makes it okay to look at this sun instead, I don't know. I sighed and rubbed my arms. A breeze had been coming through, and it was starting to get chilly. Looking over at Gamzee showed that he was fine.

Over the few hours I'd spent with Gamzee I came to realize he was high. His movements were slow and sluggish, and he couldn't really hold a conversation without drifting off. Anytime I asked him how something worked on his planet he would just say "miracles" in that oddly fluctuating voice of his. And then he would honk. Who does that?

We were approaching his house, the movers already long gone. The streets were getting dark, so the street lamps were turning on. Long shadows made weird shapes on the sidewalk. I looked across the street to the Dursleys and saw Petunia and Vernon's beady eyes peering through the window. Their glares turned demon like when they noticed I was looking at them. I was really gonna get it when I walked through that door.

"So Gamzee, where are your parents?" I asked as I walked up to his porch. Yes, I was delaying my punishment. Is that a bad thing? No. Gamzee's face seemed confused as he turned to look at me. His lanky form peered down at me through glassy eyes as he waited for me to explain.

"You know, the people who take care of you." Realization flashed across his face.

"Shiit bro, I don't got that. Back on Alternia I all up and had GoatDad, but he was never really around to do the takin care of. Then he got culled just as I was gettin my escape on, so I didn't get to take him with me unlike the Fishsis and Karbro." He said.

Well, I feel like a jerk. I don't know what a 'GoatDad' is, but it must've been his father. He's an orphan, like me. Assuming culled means killed that is. I'm pretty sure the context clues are pointing me in the right direction.

"Wait. If you have no parents who's taking care of you?" I asked. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door before he answered me.

"I'm takin care of myself motherfucker. Can't be to fuckin hard. Don't know how I'm gonna hunt though. Doesn't seem to be much here." He said. His makeup covered face creased in a worried frown, and his lips pulled up a bit showing his dagger teeth. I turned to look back at the Dursleys. Dudley had joined them at the window, and he smiled triumphantly at me. He smashed his fist into his hand causing his arm fat to jiggle.

That meant Petunia had gotten the skillet. And would most likely be throwing it at me. Which also meant I would be sleeping in the cupboard tonight. I looked back at Gamzee. Do I really want to make this worse? I'd already broken two rules they'd given to me. Don't talk to the neighbors, and don't talk to the troll. I looked again at the Dursleys and Gamzee.

Yes, yes I did.

"If you want I could show you where the store is tomorrow. It's where we get everything since we can't hunt." I said. His face broke out into a large dopey grin and he nodded. His humongous mane of hair hid his face for a second.

"Sure my brother. I'd like that. When are you gonna all up and take me there? Need to know when to get up and all that." He asked. I paused for a moment to think.

"How about eleven in the morning. The sun'll be up by then, and there won't really be anyone there so I can show you where everything is without being accused of loitering." I said. In my head I added, 'And it means the Dursleys won't be able to do much to me before hand.'

Gamzee looked at me as if waiting for me to say something else, but I didn't. I turned to leave and waved my hand goodbye.

"See you at eleven tomorrow. Oh! And if I don't come at eleven, then just come over and get me. It won't be any trouble" I said.

"See ya brother." He called back. I heard the door close as I made my way across the street. Another look at the window showed that the three family members had moved away from it. I then moved to finish watering the flowers. Why yes, I am still delaying the inevitable. Why do you ask?

The plastic of the hose was heavy in my hands as I sprayed cool water over the plants. They'd wilted a little due to my absence, and I wondered why Petunia hadn't gone out to water them herself. Maybe Dudley had come back during that time and caused trouble? That thought is utter bull. He could do no wrong in her eyes.

I put the hose away and went back to the flowers. I'd read in one of the books that was on the abandoned shelf that talking to flowers helped them grow. So, because I wasn't going to put so much time into something and not do it well, that's what I started doing. They did improve, even if I became more socially isolated due to nosy neighbors.

"Hey guys. Sorry I had to leave ya, but I had social business and rebellion to attend to. We got a new person to bug today. An alien. The jerks at Number 6 finally moved out, and this new guy doesn't seem to bad. Strange, but not bad. Let's hope my 'family' doesn't find a way to persuade him to their side of view. Wish me luck guys." I whispered to them.

Standing up to go inside, I brushed off my pants and adjusted my clothes. Taking a deep breath in, and then releasing it, I began to walk.

'Let's get this over with.'

I opened the door and walked inside. Shutting the door without turning around, I quickly dodged to the right. The skillet that Petunia had thrown hit the door behind me, and Petunia shouted angrily. I just knew there was a dent in that door, and it's her own fault it's there for throwing a skillet at my head. Thundering steps alerted me to Vernon's approach, and I rushed through the hallway and up the stairs. I made it to my room just in time to close the door. I quickly put the chair under the handle and Vernon's meaty fist pounded on the door.

"BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO THAT... THING!" He screamed through the door.

"He asked me to show him around town! He didn't know where anything was! I was being polite! Isn't that something a normal person would do?" I yelled back. I used this every time something like this happened. Which was often lately. Throw around words like 'normal' and 'polite' and I could get away with things that shouldn't be a crime in the first place.

"YOU STILL BROKE TWO RULES BOY!"

"Yes, but he asked me to! I told him I'd meet him at eleven tomorrow to show him where the store was." I said.

"YOU WHAT?!" He screamed at me.

"And I told him that if I didn't show up then he should come here to get me. What will he say if he sees me come out of the cupboard? What will the neighbors say?" I said through the door. I smirked to myself. I'd won this round. No cupboard tonight. And I could get some summer homework done which was always a plus.


End file.
